A Cold Ending
by Kura Miakoda
Summary: The end is here and its over. Except there's one person missing. Everyone is left to mourn her and realize maybe they didn't cherish the true jewel. Done to the song Cold by Crossfade.R&R Plz & Thank you.


**A Cold Ending  
****Kura Miakoda**

'_Kagome', _He thought as he placed his hand upon the well.  
'_Inuyasha', what are you doing come on'. _

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome's beautiful face smile at him in his mind's eye. He knew she wasn't really there she hadn't been there for quite some time. It had been five winters since the last time he saw her. The memory of her however was still fresh and he refused to let go. Since that time Shippo had grown and just the same refused to let her go and would often be caught praying to the well. Inuyasha spent his time around the well in profusion too but would speak to the great God Tree if only to imagine Kagome could hear him. It happened once before why not now? Kaede had mentioned to Sango and Miroku one night a while after Kagome had first left that the mind of a demon, half or not, had an acute memory and often if it grew to honor a being it would remain loyal to it's memory. Sango and Miroku had grown closer together and in memory of Kagome they would always trek to the last place she had been seen every spring. It seemed it was not only demons that could hold honor. Sango had said that the flowers reminded her of Kagome's spirit so chose that time to honor her. It became more of a tradition for everyone in the small village but as each spring came along more people came to show tribute. When Sango and Miroku had first set out the spring after Kagome had disappeared Inuyasha followed close behind and when they arrived he couldn't help but let a few treacherous tears travel down his face. The brief flashes of that day, that battle, clear so very clear. The group stayed there reminiscing about the good days and slowly others came from the dense forest and sat around to take part with the group.

* * *

"NOOOOO", yelled Sango as she sat straight up from her mat on the floor.  
'_Another nightmare_' thought Miroku as he rubbed the small of Sango's back to calm her down. 

Of course it didn't last long before that hand slowly drifted where it was not invited and its owner was on the floor with a red handprint on his goofy smiling face.

'_He'll never change_' she sighed as she lay down. Staring at the wall she saw that horrendous moment play over and over.  
"You think she's aright"?  
"It wouldn't be her if she wasn't".  
"Do you think she's back in her time"?  
"I would hope so"

She closed her eyes. Hopefully she was safe at home with her family and no longer suffering the blows of the past, but she couldn't help to selfishly wish that she'd run in the hut and say she would be staying. They had all been so caught up in their revenge that they couldn't see the true reason for everything.

'_He's hurt so many, if I didn't help, I would be hurting just as many." _

She truly was the rose amongst so many thorns and yet they had all slowly drifted, caught up in the bloodshed, never truly realizing . . .

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

He found himself staring at the well again. He rubbed his paws together and then jumped in. The rush of wind passed by him and he landed with a soft thud only to lose balance and end up sitting down on the bottom of the well.  
"Kagome" he whispered. "Come back momma"  
He stared at one of the four walls of the well thinking maybe that if he stared long enough some secret would be revealed to him about her disappearance and they could finally get her back. Sadly Shippo had done this every other day since her leave and each day he would venture disappointed from the well and find himself wondering through the forest surrounding it.

* * *

_"KAGOME"!  
He grimaced. Sango's scream rang in his head loud and clear. He blamed Kagome for just standing there for not moving. Gladly though Koga was able to push her out of the way just in time. That scream, it was the beginning of what they thought was the end. They kept a closer watch on her but couldn't help her in the end, the beginning of the last 5 winters since she left. The battle had raged on. Naraku stood behind his many minions and Inuyasha had come to master the Tetsusaiga when Jinenji's mother had intervened in the beginning of the battle. Now with his sword complete Inuyasha was able to slay many of the demons quickly. Yet what evil villain ever plays by the rules? Naraku pulled every trick out from under his baboon pelt not intending on stopping there. When the battle had first started it was only their group and Koga's remaining pack. However it didn't last long into the first two swings that slowly others were appearing from the surrounding foliage to attack Naraku. Jinenji being one of the first and some others that they had met during their travels but the biggest surprise was when hundreds of warriors from surrounding lands poured in. The initial shock wore off pretty quickly and the fight continued on. Kagome couldn't help but think that maybe this was the famous war that would rid Japan of its demons, explaining why there weren't any in the future. According to Sango many of the demons were not real demons but parts of Naraku's many guises. It was the most powerful site you could ever imagine. Everywhere you turned there was someone fighting for that one same cause side by side . . ._

* * *

'Finally' he thought as he looked at his right hand. It would claim his life he knew that the day he was born. Like his grandfather, his father fell into the same hole, the hole he was destined to one day be consumed by. He joined the duo hoping maybe with the help of the hanyou he could possibly get closer to Naraku. It was as if Naraku cried for the attention of the duo and that's why he staid with them, never would he have had imagined he would become so attached, but then of course Kagome was very beautiful. Then she joined the group. She was not your typical village woman wore down by poverty or slow living or regal like those of high courts so pompous and uncaring. She was strong like a horse but like every creature it could easily be spooked. Her family had been ripped away from her but she kept such a strong face. He sighed, she was so different from the others and everything he'd ever wanted and now more then ever he had a reason to wed her. His wind tunnel had left him no choice for a family but now with it gone? What was holding him back? Why now did he find it so difficult to approach her?

* * *

_It was quick like a snake striking out. He smashed the small container with the jewel shards in his hand. His hand took on an eerie dark glow. He rose in mass as his hand continued to pulsate and when it looked as if he would touch the heavens and corrupt them, he stopped and opened his hand. Within it was the striking obscurity that was the completed tainted Shikon. It was the apple that drew Adam and Eve to their sin; it was the light that drew the moth, a killer to its prey, a beacon that demanded attention like a newborn child to the world. The spider that hid in the corner crawled out to devour its meal. With the completion he smirked and placed it on his breast._

_"A temporary heart" he smirked._

* * *

Kaede paid her tribute to the ancestors as she burned some incense. What a relief to know the worst was over but she continued to pray to Kami that it remained that way. Since then the country had returned to better times. Demons still lurked in the shadows and mothers nevertheless reminded their children that those shadows had no mercy. The group had settled there and was not much of the social type. It had been no surprise to her because Kagome had always been the one to bring out the best in others. She had her own assumptions of what had happened that last day. She didn't think it was possible for Kami to be so cruel to such innocence. The group was reluctant in telling her much but had ended up each, when they were ready, individually telling her the entire account. She hoped for the better that she was alright and well.  
'Kami save her'

* * *

_He cackled.  
"That's enough"! An arrow shot out with such force, such fire. It pierced his shoulder. He growled out and tore the arm from the collar. He lunged it at her. Inuyasha easily moved her. Naraku closed his eyes, a pulse, and the appendage sprouted from where the other once was.  
"NOW"! Miroku shouted.  
In masses everyone that was left lunged toward the towering spawn of evil.  
"Kagome stay behind" Inuyasha pleaded.  
"You have to let me help this is my battle too"  
"I know but if anything happened to you . . ." he took her in a warm embrace, "I wouldn't be able to bear the guilt of it".  
She smiled, "I'll stay back"  
Satisfied he glanced back once more before lunging Tetsusaiga over his shoulder to release his wind scar.  
"You know you will not be able to stay back"  
"I know"  
"How long are you planning on waiting before taking part"?  
"Just long enough"  
"He'll use the Jewel's wish if you wait to long"  
"He won't, knowing him he'll toy with us for awhile before he shoves that possibility at us"  
"Wise"  
"Thanks I like to believe I had some help" Kagome looked to Kikyo with a soft smile.  
"If you plan on taking him on you will need a completed soul"  
"I can't do that to you"  
"My time has come and gone, I cling to this life because not even I desire the truth of death"  
"He won't be happy"  
"He hasn't been for quite some time" Kikyo looked passed Kagome to look at her lost love, "He knows well that we cannot be, he'll learn to forget. He's suffered enough."  
"He will never forget you Kikyo" Kikyo looked back at Kagome with a sad smile and slowly a lone tear appeared and fell from her fragile face.  
"Tell him, his promise has been fulfilled and I'm sorry for the pain I've caused him"  
Kagome smiled. She approached the woman and gave her a gentle hug. More tears fell silently as she returned the hug. The resurrected miko closed her eyes for the last time and gave a small smile as her body began to glow a soft blue hue. Her aura surrounded Kagome and the girl gave off a small gasp._

_What I really meant to say  
is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

_Inuyasha had been knocked down but before he took off again to attack the other hanyou he happened a glance over his shoulder to Kagome.  
'Huh?' He saw as Kagome took Kikyo in an embrace, to have Kikyo slowly show the most emotion he'd ever her seen her show besides her angst. The scene touched the white haired hanyou in some odd way. Slowly a light consumed them both and before he could worry Kagome stood there with a beautiful glow on her skin.  
"You shouldn't turn away from you opponent"  
Unable to turn in time to see the eminent blow headed his way the pain never came. Hoping against hope that none of his friends stood and took the blow he slowly peeked from under his eyelids. The tentacle was singed off of Naraku; it now squirmed at his feet. Looking up he saw Naraku looking behind him. He turned to see Kagome high above the ground with an arm returning to hang beside her. She glowed a pink hue. She wore a traditional miko garb her hair flared around her.  
__"It seems the timid miko has finally stepped up to accept her fate"  
"I've come to end your torment"  
"Hmph. You forget that without your precious jewel you are powerless. Your miko powers have there limit and will be exasperated quickly"  
"We will see"  
She raised her bow that she had been holding in one hand and drew an arrow from the quiver strapped to her back. However when her hand came forward to sit the arrow in its place, the arrow was made of pure power. She smirked and released the arrow without haste. Naraku being too large to move in time shrunk quickly to move out of the way. He released a tentacle that Kagome had allowed him to capture her in. Throughout this entire ordeal the group was paralyzed in place, awe stricken that what they knew was there friend could not possibly be the one fighting. Being restricted by the tentacle had no effect on her purification abilities. As her powers rose then released up the appendage Naraku growled and tore the tentacle off. He suddenly disappeared but before you could ponder he reappeared in front of her. She was able to move back just enough to not be hit by his claws. Yet with the momentum of his attack bringing him forward he faded away to again make himself visible just behind the young girl._

* * *

_Though the group worried constantly at how close range the battle was being fought at they had no choice but to watch. They discovered sometime after the battle between the two that she had surrounded them with barriers so as to prevent their harm. Not even the power of the Red Tetsusaiga could help them. A large blast of purification rang in their ears as the light finally subsided enough for them to see. She had managed to strike him near his "temporary heart" but where all onlookers would think she had to merely pull the jewel from his breast his skin began to devour her arm. Her blast was to free her arm but it had only served to pull her closer. From the ground Inuyasha's keen senses helped the group and the rest who were in hearing shot of Inuyasha to know what was really going on.  
__"They're talking"  
"About what!" Sango franticly replied.  
"IF I KNEW THAT I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!" He roared back.  
He was becoming impatient he couldn't help, she was in danger and he was going to yell at her crazy for all of this. From his position he could see how their powers hissed from being so close. Why hadn't she purified him yet? Suddenly a blood-curdling scream was heard. Everyone turned to look up at the battle to see that Naraku had kept his promise. He would be the one to end her life . . ._

* * *

_She lay on the ground, motionless. The barriers at long last dropped and Inuyasha was the first one to get to her. He raised her head and examined her body. People surrounded them quickly. Miroku and Sango kneeled on the other side of her staring at her body in disbelief. All the others crowded around to see her body.  
"GET AWAY!" Inuyasha growled out in frenzy.  
"STOP IT!" Sango cried out as she dug her face in the houshi's chest.  
Kagome's face looked to the side facing Inuyasha with her eyes open and a small smile on her face.  
"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.  
The entire surrounding was silent watching Kagome's body for any signs of life. Her body was cut in every place possible not two inches of her skin went without being marred by some bruise, scratch or deep incision. You could imagine her clothes torn and bloodied. Around her face blood was smeared here and there, bruises too and a line of blood came from the side of her lips, it was hard not to look away. Inuyasha's bangs covered anyone from seeing his eyes and he slowly lowered his head to place it between the crook of her neck.  
"She said your promise was ful-", she gurgled a little blood "-filled and she was sorry for the pain-" She choked a bit before continuing, "she caused you"  
Inuyasha listened from where he was and had slowly raised his head to hear her and as she finished her statement he stared at her face with fear. She turned her head to look at her other arm stretched out next to her. Everyone looked at her hand and when she opened it she whispered, "We did it".  
The jewel glowed a soft pink before converted into a burning white light that consumed Kagome's body. Before any one could protest her body was gone along with the purified Shikon no Tama._

* * *

She delivered Kikyo's message instead of telling them it would be ok. She never looked him in the eyes and it stung him. She never looked into any one's eyes. He was unable to yell at her for her stupidity for allowing herself to get hurt. He wasn't able to hear her use her word to subdue him. When they had arrived home he ran to the well hoping to bring her back. Yet when his hand touched the side of the well the beads around his neck, the curse of her subduing, shattered. Each one burst as glass would in hot fire. He knew then she would never return. He knew then that though they had there moments together there were more times that he was putting her down and rejecting her help. He knew the warmth he found in her arms was gone forever. 

_To you and I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high_

He would do anything to have her again. He'd hug her until she begged for air. Had she made a wish on the jewel to never return? No, it wasn't like her. Why would his necklace shatter if not by Kagome's will to free him from her. Who said he wanted to be free from her? What gave her that right to choose for him? But when had he become so attached to her? Was it for all the obvious reasons? Kikyo, their resemblance, or was it his inability to cope with the hardships of life and just wanting to run into warm arms? He was so frustrated with himself. So frustrated with her! How could Kagome ever forgive him? Why did she always come back? Why couldn't she come back for this last time?

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

They stood standing peering at the dry well. He was perched on his tree above it.

_"We did it"_

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll. I decided not to repeat the chorus in this one to keep it simple and not have too much repetition. Please Review. Any status on this story or any of my other's could be found on my author profile. I've decided to keep this a One-Shot but I'm thinking of adding the second ending as another chapter later on. Hope all of you enjoyed it even all those Kikyo haters out there. I was trying to keep it a little tasteful but I might have overdone her character, who knows it's for you guys to judge. As for some unexplained things in the story, such as Naraku tearing off his arms/tentacles. As for that he didn't want to be purified so he stopped the power from reaching him by tearing off the limb. Also things like Shippo in the well, there was an episode that he had reached the bottom of the well when being attacked and Kagome had returned. Inuyasha talking to the tree also another episode except Kagome heard him through it first. Anywho please review. Thank-You. I almost forgot sry for the odd format apparently Fanfiction does not have tab. Grrr. lol**


End file.
